The Show Must Go On
by MarleNadia
Summary: Tonight she would make her feelings towards the SOLDIER known. That is…if the signs pointed to him caring for her in return. With Tifa's newfound courage, Enchantment Night at the Gold Saucer provided the perfect timing. Prompt for the Finalheaven Discord Server.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Final_ _Fantasy_ _VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square_ _Enix_, _Inc_. No infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is my entry to February prompt the FinalHeaven Discord Server, my theme being _Medieval_. Thank you to _**Denebola_Leo**_ for being the beta reader on my entry. This will continue in one more chapter, where the rating will definitely be applied.

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'The Show Must Go On'.

**-. The Show Must Go On .-**

**Chapter I**

Tonight would be the night. The party may have traveled to the Gold Saucer to obtain the Keystone, but Tifa wanted to take advantage of the setting to spend time alone with Cloud. She went to his room earlier to get him to sneak out together for that purpose. During their time trekking across the Planet to find Sephiroth, she couldn't deny the moments between them. Aerith, her once presumed rival, even had a talk with her about the longing looks the mercenary had for her while at Cosmo Canyon.

The flower girl was waiting in her room that night at the Shildra Inn after she came back from the firepit. Tifa was taken aback finding her there but Aerith always had a knack for being too forward. She just didn't expect the topic that the lady in pink spouted from her mouth would be how Cloud is in love with her.

_Her? Tifa? _The idea sounded absurd.

The reasons the Cetra gave her made her smile a bit at the mention of them, but she had to be realistic with her friend. Dressing up as a woman to save her didn't necessarily mean love, it was Cloud being obligated to save a friend. When she mentioned the childhood promise between the two, Aerith squealed in delight about how much love Cloud has for her to uphold his word from such a young age. Something about how romantic it was, the need to be her knight in shining armor. Tifa dismissed it again, mostly for herself to not give into false hope. She had gone over this herself and it always ended with her rationalizing each word he said or each move he made into wishful thinking.

Cloud and her were just friends. Nothing more. Aerith was wrong and reading into things easily.

"_His eyes glow a bit brighter when you're around, especially when he sneaks a look." _

Tifa had seized her argument there with the green-eyed girl. Her mouth had been open, but she could form no words. Cloud had mako, but she knew how the mako effected his eyes. Extra adrenaline would pump through his veins from a battle, but outside of combat it could be from increased blood flow due to desire. The barmaid never noticed though as she kept shying away from looking at him while in his presence. She never fathomed he could possibly be checking her out this whole time, watching her. Standing there stuttering like a fool, Aerith had smiled in triumph that she had won in proving her argument.

And now Tifa had this nagging desire to know. She couldn't deny what Aerith was telling her made her heartbeat quickened, but she had to be sure. Enchantment Night had the perfect timing for her newfound courage thanks to her friend, including them being rounded up to star in the play at the Event Square. The flower girl had informed her of the festivities taking place at the theme park and helped her freshen up for the 'date' in her room. She wasn't interested in the mauve colored lipstick but to Aerith's insistence she put it on.

"_He's totally going to kiss you tonight on your date. With those lips, he won't be able to help himself." _

Tonight she would make her feelings towards the SOLDIER known. That is…if the signs pointed to him caring for her in return. Tifa did not notice any glow to Cloud's eyes yet, but she did spot his cheeks had reddened when the pair was called a 'couple' by the host to lead tonight's show.

This is how she found herself behind stage getting ready, hair and makeup ready along with a costume. Tifa recited her lines quickly after being briefed on the plot, learning she was to play 'Princess Rosa'. Her chocolate strands were let loose by the stylist as the costume designer placed a silver tiara on of her head. Picking a light blue medieval dress, she was helped into the large ensemble. The neckline was a square-cut and a little low, but in true fashion to the Middle Ages the event presented. She noticed the arm tippets that hung from her elbows made the sleeves flow longer and made of white satin, just as the panel inset in her skirt. The bodice was tightened with silver ribbons while the rest of the dress flared out and draped beautifully. Upon closer inspection she noticed the smooth fabric was accented with silver thread and beads.

She felt like a true princess, and smiled wider at the thought of Cloud dressed up as a knight. _Her knight in shining armor_, as Aerith referred to him earlier. The stylist added the finishing touches of her makeup before ushering her to the side stage next to a tall emerald wyvern.

"Good luck!" a female voice said through the mask.

"Thank you," Tifa curtsied as the director approached her. He guided her to the front of the monster, informing her she is the Evil Dragon King's prisoner and is to fall down halfway on stage around the 'X' indicator. Following the pointed finger she spotted the mark, nodding to the director that she understood.

Ruby orbs caught sight of golden spiky hair and endless blue eyes conversing to a fellow actor dressed as a sorcerer. A metal cuirass covered his torso only which left his perfectly muscled arms exposed. Attached to the plate armor was a metal tasset that protected his hips and upper thigh, a common accessory for any knight. They had supplied him with a new pauldron and fingerless gauntlets to wear, all in dull gray tone. Underneath the armored attire he was downing black trousers and a black sleeveless top.

Tifa could feel her cheeks warm up a bit but the makeup she had applied masked her natural blush. Her heart momentarily skipped a beat at how handsome he was.

He really looked the part of being her hero.

"Get ready Tifa, your entrance is coming up!" the director reminded.

"The power of love...is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King…" the wizard explained to Cloud's character.

The costumed dragon grabbed her arm to prepare to go on stage. "You lead, but remember you're my hostage."

"Oh what is going to happen next? Oh Legendary Hero...look!" The voice of the narrator echoed above them, prompting for the pair to move center stage. Tifa pretended to struggle as she walked with her green-colored captor. The blond warrior gave her a gentle smile when she stepped into the limelight.

"Gaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King, Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess Rosa," her kidnapper roared while raising its reptilian arms high. Tifa took her queue to be the damsel in distress, and fell to the ground. She scooted away a bit while holding her hand to her chest to look intimidated. The dragon continued to speak. "I have been expecting you!"

"Please, help me Legendary Hero!" Tifa called out to her hero. She took a peek behind her for reassurance. "Like that?"

She got a quick nod from the dragon before they roared their lines again. "Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary Hero Alfred!"

"And now, Legendary Hero! You need to act now to save the life of your beloved…" the wizard began. "And the only way is to show how you feel…with a kiss! Behold...the power of True Love!"

_A kiss? _She didn't remember that in the role of the Princess Rosa. Licking her lips she stood up nervously, lifting her gaze to Cloud. Her hand was still above her breast but served the purpose of slowing her breathing. _Would he kiss her? Maybe it'll be a quick one, _she mused. Even if he did opt for a chaste one, the anticipation of his lips on her skin was exciting.

Tifa's heart fluttered rapidly when his cerulean eyes met hers. Cloud's stare was sharp instead of soft, offering an intense brilliance she had never noticed before. _Was this what Aerith was talking about? Or were his eyes brighter from the stage lighting? _She took note to not look away from him in the future, and in a better setting too.

He began to approach her with something of a swagger. A look of determination dominated his face as the corner of his mouth cocked up and his eyes held a playful glint to them. Nervousness set in the pit of her stomach. The blond looked hungry.

He placed his one hand on the small of her back while the other cupped the back of her neck. His touch, the one she had longed for was warm and possessive. Tifa's senses began to electrify as she realized this kiss wasn't going to be chaste. Not in the slightest from what she read in his bright eyes.

Cloud Strife was going to kiss her. For real.

Ruby focused on sapphire as his face drew near. In an instant, the auditorium took a spin around her as Cloud gripped her more closely and boldly dipped her down in front of him. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, his spiky hair shielding her from the stage lights above. One arm had somehow held onto his back while the other met his shoulder. His hold anchored her in place, and with one last seductive glance, the hero kissed her.

Cloud slanted his mouth over hers, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. Instantly she surrendered to his touch as she closed her eyes. Her lips parted immediately, luxuriating in what his kiss was doing to her. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue inside to pleasure hers. Tifa let out a low hum and she could feel the smirk form with his mouth over her lips. Even if he was going to be smug about it, she wasn't going to stop him in the moment. Right now, Cloud Strife was hers.

A shiver rang through her body despite the heat emanating from his. She never imagined he would ever possibly kiss her, especially with the passion he was giving her. His hot lips continued to nuzzle against hers and his tongue took another swipe inside her mouth. She didn't want this kiss to stop, for them to go back to being 'just friends' on their adventures. This kiss could be just for the play, but the way his mouth moved with hers, this was anything but platonic.

"I wish my man would kiss me like that," the dragon mused out loud while tilting her head to the side. Cloud reluctantly broke contact while easing Tifa upright, his hands gently attached to her shoulder and forearm now. When her hopeful eyes opened she found piercing blue starring back and waiting with a sultry smile.

"Cloud…" Tifa exhaled a shaky breath, but it wasn't because of stage fright. The kiss literally took her off her feet. And that look he was giving her...

"Tifa?" He whispered her name softly, squeezing her hand. "The show must go on."

_That's right…the play. _If only they were really alone right now. She cleared her throat before speaking her line. "I mean…Alfred."

"Arrggaahhh!" the dragon cried out in pain, holding their heart in pain before falling dead to the floor. "Curses…the power of...love!"

The wizard and knight cheered out loud as the king stepped forward to speak. "Oh look! Love has triumphed! Now let's all return and celebrate."

His majesty began to twirl off the stage, with his royal court in tow. Tifa began to giggle at the silly theratics when Cloud's next surprising action of the night made her gasp. First the kiss and now he was carrying her bridal style.

"What're you doing?!" Tifa squeaked at Cloud. She was embarrassed at the persona of Prince Charming he seemed to be embracing. A _cocky_ Prince Charming that was!

"Taking our leave, Princess," he smuggly answered as he looked at her reddened face.

"Cloud Strife, I can walk just fine."

"It's 'Alfred'," he corrected and held her closer in his arms. Seeing as his stubbornness wasn't going to budge anytime soon, she relented to his whims. The sooner they got off the stage the sooner they could be alone.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Final_ _Fantasy_ _VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square_ _Enix_, _Inc_. No infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter to the February prompt from the FinalHeaven Discord Server, my theme being _Medieval_. Thank you to _**Denebola_Leo**_ for being the beta reader on my entry. This is the first story I have completed since I returned to writing!

_**DEREK!**_ You are my favorite guest reviewer and I appreciate all the feedback I get from you, as well as the others on the writers on the FinalHeaven Discord Server. I wish I could message you but seeing as I cannot, I'm writing this out to you here. **Please join the server! We all love ****_you_**** and ****_your_**** reviews Derek. **Hope to see you on there someday soon! The link can be searched for on **_tumblr_**, by searching for the blog _**finalheaven**_.

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'The Show Must Go On'.

**-. The Show Must Go On .-**

**Chapter II**

"_By the way, what did you want to say a minute ago…?"_

"_N-nothing! Nothing…"_

Tifa brushed her hair furiously at the vanity in her hotel room, disappointed in herself. Tonight was their first and probably only date, if she could even call it that. On the secluded and mostly silent gondola ride she kept fighting with herself with what that kiss meant. She couldn't read him at all either, not with the fireworks being reflected in his deep blue eyes. Cloud had teased her that night too, calling her 'Princess' afterwards to see her blush.

_Was it only for the play? _The memory of the way his lips moved on hers had her mind racing. The whole ordeal threw her off her path of confessing to him and before she knew it, the ride was over. Tomorrow they would continue on with chasing Sephiroth, and now tracking down the stolen Keystone. Putting down the brush she sighed at how much this was consuming her. There were much bigger things to worry about with the Shinra kidnapping Marlene and themselves being hostages to Cait Sith.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this, not now, _she thought to herself, shaking her head slightly. Already dressed in her pajama shorts and tank top, she was ready to go to bed and forget about the kiss. She reached out to turn off the light, but the knock at her door interrupted her. Tifa glanced at the clock while cloaking herself in her robe, wondering who it could be at this late an hour as she headed to the door.

The mere sight of him shocked her, that he was there, leaning on the door frame so casually. She opened the entrance a little more, relaxing that it was only him and not some stranger, yet she found herself still anxious that he came to visit so late. Her eyes flashed over him, going to his chest and back up to his face.

"Cloud...what're you doing here?" she asked while moistening her lips.

"I couldn't sleep...can I come in?"

With a short nod she opened the door wider to let him through. Who was she to turn down a friend? Tifa walked away from the entrance to go back into her room, allowing him to follow her inside. She noticed he looked a little tense, running a hand through his wild hair when he stood near the vanity.

"Is everything okay?" her question presented in an unintentional squeak. With his presence her desire to forget the kiss was to be forfeited for the night. Tifa ran her fingers through the end of her hair and began to twirl a lock with them. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"A lot...happened tonight." His statement was quiet but firm. Despite the steadiness in his voice his body was incredibly stiff.

"The Turks are nothing we haven't been able to handle," Tifa reassured him while tucking her hair behind her ear. "We'll get the Keystone back."

"I know, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"I trusted Cait Sith too, so don't blame only yourself here."

"I'm not worried about that either. Tifa…please. I'm not very good...at this." He motioned at the space between them with his hand, looking lost but hopeful at the same time as he stepped closer to her. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me tonight?"

"I told you, it was nothing," she insisted, mostly to herself rather than the blond in front of her. Cloud's close proximity to her body brought back the memory of him holding her so tightly, his mouth moving over hers in such a frenzy.

"We both know that's not true. We both know it's a pretty big deal, Teef." His intense stare was so intoxicating her body shivered.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" Garnet eyes flickered up to his when she asked the question. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to tell him earlier that night, but it had been on her mind. Her cheeks began to color as she waited for his answer.

"You know why."

"Oh, so it was for the play…"

"No Tifa, it wasn't." His lips were on hers in a second, her face enveloped in his hands when he captured her mouth. She gasped from the touch, giving Cloud ample opportunity to tangle his tongue with hers. The kiss was deep and hungry, just as much as it was earlier that evening. Tifa closed her eyes and encircled her arms around his neck as all her insecurities were now dissipated. And suddenly, he stopped the kissing. His mouth didn't wander too far as it still hovered over hers.

"...Cloud?" Under hooded eyelids she could see his sharp mako eyes illuminate brightly.

"It was for the same reason you came to my room tonight," he spoke against her lips before briefly kissing her again. His hands wandered through her long hair, his mouth moved tenderly along her neck and began to nuzzle her earlobe. Tifa could feel the short pants of breath he took against her skin, each one adding to her excitement.

"It was for the same reason I came to your room earlier, but I overheard Aerith talking about some other guy getting to kiss you...I thought I didn't stand a chance," he admitted while keeping her in his embrace. "Now, are you going to tell me what you wanted to say to me tonight?"

_He was going to ask her out? _Her tongue swept across her lips before leaning forward to suckle on his bottom lip. Pressing her chest against his he groaned when she began to conquer his mouth. They were aligned perfectly, but Tifa was relieved with the fact his body was quivering as much as hers was.

Tonight...everything was being revealed between them. Feelings that lingered between them during their journey, perhaps even for years now were being made crystal clear.

She didn't want to pull away to talk, not with how his hands moved inside her robe to slip them off her shoulders, the silky fabric now pooled at her feet. She briefly broke the contact to speak against his lips. "I'll show you instead if you stay the night."

His eyes glowed, obviously intoxicated with what she was doing to him. Leaning forward his breath tickled her earlobe. "If you insist, Princess."

She let out a giggle as he pushed her onto the bed. Tifa never felt so alive as she did with him right now. All the battles couldn't measure up with the anticipation of this moment. He climbed on top of her as he clutched at his navy sweater vest to tear off as fast as possible. She giggled out again at his urgency, but quickly stopped to take in the sight of him shirtless. She had seen him before while washing his clothes on the riverside but not up close. His skin was hot against her fingertips as they skimmed over the tight muscles of his bare chest, illuminated by the faux moonlight from the window. Brushing over a scar she paused, biting her lip briefly before continuing her movements along his lightly tanned torso.

Cloud was hovering above her, his face merely inches from her. "Is everything alright?

Her russet eyes flickered to his bright cerulean orbs, glowing tenderly as he waited for her. Around the rim of his pupils were tiny flecks of teal lighting up his vivid stare, she noticed. Cloud's mako eyes were one of her favorite features, but she was discovering a whole new side of him tonight. That look nearly had her heart jumping out of her chest.

_Aerith was right about his eyes_, she thought. His gaze nearly left her mesmerized, trapped under his broad body.

Tifa lifted a hand to his face, timidly rubbing the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone. Still shy but sure what she wanted. With a soft smile, she finally answered, "everything's perfect."

He closed in with a kiss, a slow and gentle one to take his time with her. The passion she received matched closely to their first kiss, but the level of intimacy right now had her soaring. Their lips mingled a bit until she moved her hand to the nape of his neck, adding a bit more pressure. Cloud sharply inhaled at the contact as she began to bury her hands in his golden hair. Moaning, her mouth opened up enough for him to slip his tongue inside again, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Tifa could have him forever like this, but as the kissing grew more and more into a frenzy, she knew he wanted more. And she was going to give everything he asked for.

Cloud began to take control of the heat rising between them, much to her satisfaction. Leaning heavily on one arm, without breaking their locked lips, his other hand skimmed the hem of her thin nightshirt. She hummed in pleasure, to signal it was okay to touch her more, touch her anywhere. The chilling air of the room hit her nipples as he lifted her shirt to expose bare, rounded flesh. He cupped one full breast and massaged gently before brushing his thumb and forefinger over her nipple. Tifa gasped at the sensation, egging him on to explore her more. It was then he broke the kiss to lave his tongue over her rosy peak instead.

"Ahh...Cloud…" she writhed as he swirled his tongue around, sucking harder. He might not say much but the brooding soldier sure knew how to use his mouth. Her hands were still trapped in his wild hair as he continued to conquer her chest. He pinched as he nibbled gently, then moved his mouth to her other breast while still rubbing the first one. He sucked even harder than before, earning a more freer and louder moan from her while her head fell back. The pleasure he gave was stimulating her senses, far better than she could have ever imagined.

Tifa could feel his cocky smile against her wet bosom before he trailed kisses back to her upper neck. Skin brushed against skin with their exposed chests, but he wasn't close enough for her. Cloud groaned into her ear when she arched up again, his arousal becoming apparent when it brushed her thigh. Hooking her leg behind his, she pulled him forward. Pulled him to her. More friction is what she needed.

She moaned in satisfaction when his erection slightly penetrated her dampened shorts and panties, as he still had his pants on too. The impact had an effect on Cloud as well as he groaned out again in the crook of her neck. She jerked her hips up at him, moaning into his ear at the contact. The man above her thrusted forward, grinding into her pelvis over and over.

It felt so good, so perfect as they rubbed against each other through clothes. Their pants grew louder, their heartbeats quickened with each move. Even though they were inexperienced, their bodies were so pliant with each other.

Tifa tilted her head to the side to seek his mouth again, her tongue probing to open up for a kiss. He moaned as their lips sealed, slowing his grind little by little. Cloud cupped her face on his last thrust, breaking the kiss slightly to speak. "Tifa—I…"

Through her hooded gaze she could see his sapphire eyes swelling with both love and lust. _Words can come later_, she thought as she leaned in to continue kissing. He shifted to the side, laying next to her now as her hips turned with his, breaking the kiss again. She looked at him both quizzically and shocked he would dare stop.

Cloud lifted the corner of his mouth. "Tifa—" he began as he hooked his fingers on the top of her shorts, tugging them down rather forcefully. Her eyes widened at the removal of her underwear, but she still complied to lift herself up to have him discard it with more ease. Tifa moved her hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders, focusing on his gaze.

At first she was scared he didn't want this, didn't want her, but the glowing possession in his piercing blue eyes told her that was far from true. The arm that was under her pushed her backside closer to him as his free hand began to rub her between her legs. "I want you."

Those words were so primal, making her gasp just as much as his touch did, smooth circles over and over. Gentle, yet firm, the sensation made her wetter and wetter. Lifting her leg up higher on his thigh, he began to expand the range with his fingers. Up and down, back and forth. Tifa mewled as she sought a kiss, but Cloud resisted her advances. "I just want you to be ready."

He slipped two fingers inside her core as he rubbed her nub teasingly. Cloud continued pushing and pumping inside her as she clenched her muscles around him. She could feel the heat rise in her belly, nearly there with her release. Tifa began bucking her hips to create more pressure against his hand. She was panting noisily at each sensation against his ear, at each thrust by her against him as a demand. He was getting the hint when he flicked at her clit like mad.

"Ahh! Ahh! Clo—" His mouth cut her off with a kiss, sucking her bottom lip as he picked up the pace. Pulling at the ends of his hair, she rode out her high and clamped her thighs around his slippery hand, moaning into his mouth as she finally succumbed. Her body trembled against the intensity.

Giving her a few small kisses, he chuckled against her mouth. "You were getting pretty loud."

"Oh, Cloud! Stop," she playfully scowled with a smile, while pushing back on his shoulder. He shrugged silently in reply, and began to rise for the bed, stretching his arms with his back turned to her. Her heart plunged in her chest that he was going to walk away now. She was just teasing him in return. "Wait! Not that kind of 'stop'."

"I know," he calmly affirmed. He still stood there facing away from her, bringing his hands to his waist to fiddle with his belt buckle. She gasped when he dropped his pants to the floor. He peered over his shoulder at her, then slowly climbed back into the bed after he shed away the rest of his clothing. Cheeks flushed at the sight of him naked, despite her own bareness before him, her chest rising from her recent built up. This was real, this was actually happening. A fantasy made reality.

Hovering over her, using one hand for leverage while the other pushed the hair out of her face, his lustrous eyes locked with hers. Fingers trailed her face, the pad of his thumb skirting across her bottom lip as they parted. He was waiting, asking for permission. Asking if she was sure. Her hands had been massaging his back, coming up to his shoulders and anchored at the nape of his neck. Instead of telling him, she showed him she was okay with this. Very sure of what she wanted. _Him._

Tifa could feel him at her entrance as she pulled him down for a kiss, slanting her mouth to capture his. As their lips mingled he slipped in slowly, cautiously, then paused when he fully entered her. He groaned, she moaned, still exchanging kisses. Him being inside her was the most complete she has ever felt.

"Please," she breathed against his lips, her breasts pushing into his chest as she clung closer to him. Tifa crept both legs up his calves, locking her knees around his waist. She needed friction and this standstill on his advances were driving her insane. Finally he pushed forward, then pulled out, and back in again. It was slow but welcoming, but desperately needed him to speed it up.

Tifa encircled her legs around his waist, clenching her muscles hard around his shaft prodding inside her. Cloud grunted at her tightened walls, lunging forward and holding her in place, laving his tongue deep inside her mouth. His abrupt move hit her in just the right spot. Goddess, she loved it even if he was taking his time with her.

Cloud broke the kiss first, giving her tiny pecks and licking her earlobe as he thrusted forward, hard. Over and over he pushed, speeding up more and more as she cried out in pleasure. This time, he didn't try to quiet her moans, but encouraged it. Angling her hips up, his strokes went deeper.

"Cloud!" she shouted, throwing her head back, clinging her legs around him to cause more traction between them. She was on the brink of coming again, her body beginning to tremble at his assault. Then she felt it. She was there, arching up against him, her breasts colliding with his heaving chest between his thrusts. When she cried out in ecstasy he jerked once more, groaning at his final feat before relaxing against her, his face meeting the crook of her neck.

She laid there beneath him breathlessly, enclosing her arms around his back, drenched in the same sweat that coated her body. Cloud planted tender kisses on her collarbone, grazing his mouth up her neck to her lips.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth. The very words she wanted to say to him on the gondola. Red orbs flickered up to his mako ones as he continued to hover over her mouth. Both his eyes and face smiled at her.

"I know," he replied, kissing her tenderly. "I do too."

* * *

My first story that I completed since coming back to writing! I hope you enjoyed this story. It took me awhile to finish, but alas, it is! Anyone is welcme to the _**FinalHeaven Discord Server **_I stated about above. The link can be searched for on **_tumblr_**, by searching for the blog _**finalheaven**_.

_**DEREK PLEASE JOIN THE DISCORD! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**_


End file.
